creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lazycaper
Kazooies revenge I was looking on the internet for some cheats for my game on the ps3 i searched around a bit and then found some gears of war cheats fair anough i was looking at it and at the side ad there was Banjo-Kazooie i was supprised to see some familiar faces i clicked on the ad and it took me to a game site for nuts and bolts cheats i was sad to see Banjo-Kazooie changed so badly then i rememberd i had and old Nintendo in the attic i walked up there and pulled it out i blew on it and brought it downstairs i looked at it, there was a Controller,Rom and the Nintendo i picked the old cartridge up and suprisingly it was Banjo-Kazooie i took the Nintendo,Controller and Rom up to my room i hooked it up and started playing i never remember buying Banjo-Kazooie just owning it as a kid the Nintendo logo jumped around a bit then disapeared i clicked A and then the game started only there were only New Game,Load Game and Options I selected Load game but there wasnt anything so i clicked New game The game Instatly started i didnt even click anything i ran around a bit but i couldnt use any moves i walked up to bottles hole but bottles didnt come up instead a dialog box poped up and it said "You shouldnt be here They watch".Said the mysterious creature it didnt have bottles noice just a wisper i ran around the level abit but it was strange cause i couldnt do a double jump or talon trot it was like Kazooie wasnt even in the backpack.I reached a weird area and all of asouden banjo died (I think) and the screen went black for abot 10 seconds then Kazooies face poped up on a camra Kazooie said actual human words not text she said "Date January 1 tests are complete".Then she moved and Banjo was straped to a chair he looked like he was beat in the face with something Kazooie said "Banjo admit im the one who does all the work". Banjo spit up blood puking it up like a water fall "I never thought either of us did all the work". Said Banjo "LIER screamed Kazooie". And slapped him across the face with her wing "And now you will suffer". Said Kazooie she walked up and ripped his eye out of his socket and then started ripping chunks out of his body and then Banjo sat there sobbing "Now the game is called Kazooie".She said then walked up to the camra and shut it off i seen a younge boy before she did and i thing he was Edison then the screen flashed to black and then the game started again a little creeped out i shut the console of and got some shut eye but i couldnt go to sleep for whatever reason that scene couldnt leave my mind i got up and turned on my n64 ready to investagate I clicked A but nothing happened it didnt skip it just sat there i clicked every button but it just sat there at the producers right before i was about to shut it off the scene were banjo is playing his banjo (funny) he showed up and he was bloody and mangled he got up and shrieked the best scream ever it was so realistic it was like we were in the same room I flicked the sound of and watched the scene banjo was playing his instroment crying at the same time i seen Kazooie watching him he was yelling i couldnt quite make out the words so i turned the volume up a sminch Kazooie was saying some ancient dialect "Ciro dushi monaloca nitalif duna soma".The weird demonic bird said she would repeat this over and over and every time she said it Banjo would sob even louder like she was cursing him the last time she said it she screamed it so loud i almost went deaf then Banjo dropped to the floor dead then the start screen came on but not the normal funny gameplay it was Kazooie with no eyes and itstead of Banjo-Kazooie it was just Kazooie and i think edison from project dream i clicked start and the game came on but instead of start game it went straight to the game it started up and i moved around very glitchy like though every step i took he'd glitch up infact it wasnt even Banjo it was a black shadow like person he didnt attack or jump but run around i couldnt even move that fast and every time i got closer to Banjo's house he would get slower and slower until eventually stopping with all my might i tried to move this strange character but he wouldnt budge he sat there and then started spinning really, really, fast and then the screen went black and my n64 was fried i havnt played that game in 24 years im married and have 2 kids brandy and justin but to this day i can still hear Banjos scream.